


Real life Skyrim wife

by ddami



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, gamer girl yoohyeon, idk anything about skyrim, shes a twitch streamer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:02:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddami/pseuds/ddami
Summary: Yubin looks exactly like Dami, Yoohyeon's Skyrim wife.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	Real life Skyrim wife

**Author's Note:**

> i've never played skyrim. this kinda sucks. idk

_ Tap, tap, tap. _

“Hey Yoohyeon, are you ready to go?”

_ Click, click, tap, click. _

“Yoohyeon?”

_ Tap, tap, click. _

“Yoohyeon?!” Gahyeon pulled the headset off her friend’s ears and raised her hands in question. “Are you coming or what?”

Yoohyeon sat at her computer with her game open, after just completing a big quest. She grabbed her coke can, taking a sip before placing it back on her League of Legends themed coaster. “Coming where?” She raised an eyebrow, grabbing her headset back, placing it on its stand. Gahyeon looked almost furious, she rolled her eyes and folded her arms.

“To get lunch with Handong and I?” She flicked Yoohyeon lightly on the forehead, earning an ‘ow!’ from the gamer. Her eyes widened as she immediately stood up from her chair and ran around to find her coat and shoes. There was no end to her apologies as she practically flew down the stairs, greeting Handong on her way down. However, the girl barely heard what Yoohyeon said, as by the time she shouted ‘Hi Handong!’, she was already out the door, heading to Gahyeon’s car.

“She’s an interesting character.” Handong looked out the small window of the front door, Yoohyeon setting off the car alarm by trying to open it. Walking down the stairs, Gahyeon pressed the unlock button. The pair noticed the distorted relief on Yoohyeon's face through the translucent glass as she got into the back of the car. 

Handong and Yoohyeon were not particularly close. It was an awkward situation actually, Yoohyeon and Gahyeon had been friends since they were in their teens; best friends didn’t really cut it. Whereas, Gahyeon and Handong had been housemates for over two years by chance. A few months ago, Yoohyeon’s parents kicked her out - because ‘streaming is not a real job, Yoohyeon!’ - and the pair had a spare room in their house. It wasn’t like she was a freeloader (streaming  _ did  _ earn her quite a bit of money, so ‘screw you, mom and dad!’). 

Gahyeon sighed. “If only she actually was a character so she could live in her little fantasy world.” They giggled softly, Handong pressing her lips on Gahyeon’s as they left the house. That’s possibly the most awkward thing about the situation, Yoohyeon being a third wheel. Not that she minded of course, but there were some awkward situations. Thank God for her noise cancelling headset.

The car door opened, Handong stepped into the passenger seat, Gahyeon in the driver’s. “Where’ve you two been? I’ve been waiting here forever.” Yoohyeon teased, eyes glued to her phone. She was playing on some silly little mobile app which was a sorry excuse for a game compared to the ones she played on her Twitch channel. The couple rolled their eyes as Gahyeon started the engine. They drove off and started some boring mundane conversation that Yoohyeon only half listened to.

Gahyeon began adjusting her rearview mirror to quickly glance at Yoohyeon, but making sure she could still see the road behind her (Yoohyeon was tall enough to make that work). “So, how’s Dami?” The driver asked, smiling to herself as she noticed her friend’s head immediately popping up as she was brought back into the real world. “Who’s Dami?” Handong questioned. She liked Yoohyeon, she was sweet, kind, considerate. Although, she did spend an awful lot of time sitting in her room on that gaming chair, so she’d never really gotten the chance to get to know her that well. 

“She’s Yoohyeon’s Final Fantasy wife.” Gahyeon said, turning her indicator on at the junction.

“Skyrim!” Yoohyeon corrected her, both girls in the front laughing at how defensive she got over a character.

Twitter had adopted a new term called ‘comfort character’ recently, and if Yoohyeon had one, it would be Dami. There was nothing particularly special about that NPC, but ever since she first laid eyes on her character model when she was seventeen, she’d never looked back. There was a running joke with it actually. Her fanbase would draw fanart, write fanfiction and such about Yoohyeon and Dami. Skyrim was definitely one of her channel’s most popular series and the strange connection Yoohyeon had with that character was only one of the many charms it had.

Gahyeon would joke about how lonely Yoohyeon was, telling her that she needs to put herself out there and that she can’t just wait for some incredible augmented reality that would bring Dami to life. She understood that the character meant a lot to Yoohyeon, but Gahyeon knew her best friend so well and she’d seen the ‘Yoohyeon x Dami moments | Stream compilation’ on YouTube (that had nearly 500k, by the way) that a fan had made. Yoohyeon projected her yearning onto a fictional character and Gahyeon could see how unhealthy that was. She loved her best friend but dear God, she needed to put herself out there.

Lunch wasn’t anything special, just more teasing Yoohyeon, planning for later in the week etc. Everyone was home now, Yoohyeon was in her room about to start streaming and the couple were sat downstairs in the dining room having a hot drink. Yoohyeon plugged everything she needed in, placed her headset over her ears and slid the pop filter over her microphone. Pressing a few buttons here and there, she finally got the stream ready, and clicked to start.

She watched the viewers pour in and waited a while to do her introduction. Usually she’d tweet before going live, but today’s stream was just going to be quick because she had a big project coming out soon (it was a cheap little merch store, but exciting nevertheless). When she had about 30,000 watchers, she began telling everyone what was on the agenda. She was just going to be doing some side quests for extra gold to afford these pretty boots she wanted for her character.

“She’s talking to herself again.” Handong brought a cup of coffee to her lips. Gahyeon laughed, scrolling through her phone. They decided to tune in for once, interested since they noticed there was no tweet.

“-f course,” Yoohyeon said; the couple joined the stream mid sentence. “My wife will be joining us on this adventure.” Dami’s character model stood in front of Yoohyeon’s, as the real Yoohyeon did a silly little dance on her webcam in the corner of the screen. The quest was to fight some enemies or… That’s what Handong understood anyway, her video game knowledge extended to  _ swing the Wii remote to hit the tennis ball _ , and she wasn’t even that good at Wii sports. 

Some time went on, the couple getting rather bored as they really had no idea what was going on, but Yoohyeon really carried the whole thing with her commentary, it was no wonder she had such a big following. She glanced over at her chat with a stupidly large grin on her face. “Oh really?” She laughed. “Someone in chat said that they look exactly like Dami. I want proof!” She had a little chuckle to herself before mumbling ‘chat trying to get into my pants’, which caused Gahyeon to laugh a little too hard, and if it wasn’t for all those ‘funky gadgets’ (as Handong described them) in her room, her laugh definitely would’ve been picked up by Yoohyeon’s microphone.

The streamer went silent for a while, the side quest boss being a little more difficult than she had anticipated. Chat was going crazy with support and even Handong was half cheering her on. Both Yoohyeon and Dami were low on health, the companion having entered the down state (she’d taken too much damage). It took a long time, but finally the damn boss had been defeated. Yoohyeon walked her avatar over to Dami, ready to provide some healing items. The companion kneeled to the ground as Yoohyeon looked around in her inventory. 

Not properly paying attention to her surroundings, Yoohyeon’s elbow slipped off the table and in an attempt to quickly catch herself, she tried sustaining her balance with her other hand, accidentally hitting her mouse. She fell to the floor in a fit of laughter as chat went crazy for two reasons. Gahyeon and Handong did not laugh at all, in fact, they stared at the screen in pure horror. Yoohyeon didn’t even know what happened.

The streamer got to her feet, got her bearings and started laughing at chat. “I’m fine.” She held her head in her hands, flustered beyond belief. She opened her game back up and her face completely dropped. “Oh my God.” was that last thing Yoohyeon heard before she abruptly ended the stream.

During her fall, she’d accidentally pressed the attack button, whilst standing over Dami, who was in the down state. Yoohyeon had just killed her favourite character of all time.

She shut down her PC without saving and went to lie on her bed. Not long after, Gahyeon knocked on the door and invited herself in. “I saw your stream…” She started, Yoohyeon staring at the ceiling looking completely out of it. “I don’t know how Skyrim works… Can you revive her?” Yoohyeon sighed deeply. She shook her head. The younger hugged her best friend. She knew how much Yoohyeon loved that game, how much she loved Dami. She’d had that same save file for years, Gahyeon had actually watched her play whilst she was first starting that world. Sure, Yoohyeon had loads of different save files, but this was her favourite. This was the most meaningful to her but now it was all ruined because her ‘wife’ was dead. Neither girl knew what to say, Yoohyeon just cried into Gahyeon’s shoulder until she fell asleep.

The next day, Yoohyeon woke up with a slight headache from the sobbing. Gahyeon was gone, but that was obvious. She’d gone back to her and Handong’s room. The gamer took some painkillers and checked her phone. There were an abundance of cute messages and tweets of support for her. Her fans knew how much Dami meant to her, they understood. She smiled sadly.

Whilst looking through her mentions, she noticed just how many people had tagged her in a tweet from an account called Lee_YB97 and upon looking at the tweet, she remembered the person in her chat that said they looked just like Dami, and this was that person. She most definitely did look  _ exactly  _ like Dami. She liked the tweet instantly and quote retweeted it. 

_ holy shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit. marry me plz?! ...my dms are open _

Yoohyeon put her phone down, but not before following Lee_YB97 back. It was strange, by the looks of her account, she didn’t seem like the type of person to be watching streamers play Skyrim, but everyone had their strange contrasting interests.

A DM notification caught Yoohyeon’s eye, tearing her attention away from the game. It was from that user who looked like Dami.

_ Hi :) Not sure if you were being serious about the DM thing but, I’m Yubin. My friend is a big fan of your streams and I just so happened to get curious last night and see if you were any good. Wasn’t expecting to see myself in that stream but hey! And I’m rambling now, but hi, yeah. _

Yoohyeon smiled, it was a perfect introduction. She wasn’t expecting a DM and she wasn’t being fully serious, but it was always nice to meet new people. Yubin, what a pretty name, what a pretty girl. Yoohyeon’s heart fluttered. She definitely needed a distraction. 

_ heyyy no plz ofc i wanted you to dm me. u literally look like my wife _

Oh, that was far too forward. Yoohyeon began typing another message to apologise but before she could, Yubin started typing again causing the streamer to immediately exit out of the chat as she had her read receipts on.

_ Maybe I could be _

Yoohyeon’s heart thumped out of her chest. They’d been talking for all of three minutes and this girl was already flirting with her?! How very brave, Yoohyeon envied her confidence.

The two went back and forth for a little while, Yoohyeon wasn’t really keeping track of time, but they seemed to hit it off, despite Yubin not really being into video games. They both lived in Seoul, maybe only a twenty minute car ride away and both of them drove which was convenient. They planned to get coffee together sometime, but it was a very loose plan and Yoohyeon just assumed that it would never happen.

Eventually Yubin had to do something or other so after about two hours of them talking over Twitter DMs, she gave Yoohyeon her number,  _ her number! _ , and left for a while. Unsure of what to do, Yoohyeon added the number to her contacts and decided to get something to eat before texting her.

And then she played a game for a while.

Then, she beat Gahyeon at Super Smash Bros on the Nintendo Switch in the living room.

Then, the trio did their weekly shop.

Then, they all did a karaoke session when they got home.

Then, it was 6pm and Yoohyeon still had not texted Yubin. She ended up telling the couple about her, as they could tell there was something on her mind. Gahyeon was so genuinely happy for her, there was nothing too special there just yet, but she was just glad her friend had found someone she was even moderately interested in. “I can’t believe you’ve found your real life Dami.” she teased, Yoohyeon telling her to shut up. They joked around for a bit before Yoohyeon eventually retreated back to her room.

_ hey!! its yoohyeon. sry, ive been kinda busy today _

She finally texted Yubin.

_ No worries! Me too, just got back actually. Have a good day? _

Who replied relatively fast.

Just like that, they ended up talking all night, further solidifying their plans for coffee - which actually turned to a full blown dinner date. There was no stream that night, Yoohyeon was too busy talking to her real life Dami.

Things turned around pretty quickly and the day of the date practically ambushed Yoohyeon. She got changed into a casual little dress because it wasn’t anywhere  _ too fancy _ , it was just nice. There were going to some Italian restaurant in town. It was quite close to where she lived, so there was no need to drive, but Gahyeon absolutely insisted she didn’t walk (so much that she had to actually drive Yoohyeon there). “What do I even have my license for?” Yoohyeon laughed in the passenger seat.

“It’s late. People aren’t sober. Sketchy people could be wandering around and you wouldn’t take your own car, so here we are.” Gahyeon nagged, but it was only out of love. “Literally, here’s the place. Have a great time, stay safe, I love you.”

Yoohyeon smiled at her. “I love you too.” She hopped out the car and watched her friend drive off. She took a deep breath and gathered her thoughts. She was ready for this. It was just a date with a really attractive girl who looked like the character she’d been in love with for over five years, oh also, Yubin had an amazing personality and actually thought Yoohyeon had a proper job. Oh, als-

“Yoohyeon?” a voice called out, Yoohyeon spun around to see Yubin standing in front of her. She’d done her hair wavy with very light make up. She was wearing a simple suit yet looked absolutely fantastic

“Yubin! You look… So… Handsome.” Yoohyeon stared her date up and down, mouth open wide. Yubin chuckled, obviously blushing. She held her hand out, Yoohyeon taking it like it was an invitation. The coldness of her hand reminded Yoohyeon of how Yubin had said she really hates the cold. “You’re freezing.” Yoohyeon caressed her hand with her thumb. Yubin admitted she was as the pair walked inside the restaurant.

“You’re gorgeous, by the way.” Yubin couldn’t keep her eyes off Yoohyeon. “Not just because you’re all dolled up, just in general.” She licked her lips as though it was a nervous habit as Yoohyeon struggled to keep eye contact from how flustered she was. She barely managed to mutter out a ‘thank you’ before a waitress came and seated them.

Once, they were sitting down in a booth, they ordered drinks, picked up their menus, discussed the options, decided and then ordered their meals. They started asking each other a couple questions, to get to know each other better. “You live alone?” Yoohyeon questioned.

“Yeah, just a plain old house.” Yubin answered like it was nothing. Yoohyeon was shocked.

“A house? You’re my age?”

“Uh… Yeah?”

“Are you… Rich?”

Yubin looked slightly awkward and uncomfortable due to the question. “Uh..”

“No, sorry, I shouldn’t have asked. It’s just you have a house on your own and-”

“I understand, no worries.” Yubin’s smile was genuine which calmed Yoohyeon’s nerves a bit. “What’s your living situation like? Parents basement, gamer girl?” The two shared a small giggle.

“I rent a house with my two friends.” Her expression was warm but she pulled a quick face. “They’re a couple.” Yubin’s face twisted along with her’s, immediately understanding how that must be quite annoying for Yoohyeon.

“Well, maybe we could all go out sometime.” Yubin said so casually yet with such confidence. Yoohyeon nodded in agreement.

“Yeah… I think they’d like that and any excuse to spend time with you.” She winked, earning a laugh from her date. They were interrupted by their food coming and decided to end their conversation there in favour of eating. In truth, Yoohyeon was starving.

They ate pretty fast and resumed their conversation. They talked about how spending time in each other’s company was nice and how they enjoyed themselves. “Dessert?” Yubin questioned, reaching for the dessert menu.”

“Only if you want to.” Yoohyeon smiled. Yubin placed the menu back.

“I’m not really a dessert person.”

“Oh thank God, me neither.” They both laughed as Yubin asked a passing waitress for the bill. They both looked at each other, not breaking eye contact. Yoohyeon was going to pay, it was the least she could do. The waitress placed the bill in front of Yubin, who then raised an eyebrow as soon as the waitress left.

“Assigned top, I see.” Yoohyeon blurted out, immediately regretting what she just said. Yubin looked shocked before laughing. “I didn’t mean- That’s not why I’m here-”

“I know, it's okay. It was funny.” Yubin gave Yoohyeon a big smile. She wouldn’t even let Yoohyeon  _ look _ at the bill, let alone pay it. After she’d paid with the card machine, she once again held out her hand. Yoohyeon and her walked out the restaurant, thanking the staff member at the door.

“I’ve had a great time.” Yoohyeon smiled, sparking up a conversation about how comfortable they felt sitting together. Every word came so naturally, completely overshadowing the awkward moments. There really was a connection between the two of them and anyone could see that. They promised they’d do this again sometime. Yubin offered to drive Yoohyeon home, which she did.

The drive wasn't long at all so they didn't really have much time to talk, but Yubin walked Yoohyeon to the door, which made Yoohyeon blush for some reason. “I'll see you again soon, I hope.” Yoohyeon fumbled around in her purse trying to find her keys. 

Once she looked up, she saw Yubin staring at her with such warmth in her eyes. She edged closer to Yoohyeon and slipped her hand onto her cheek. The closer Yubin’s lips got, the harder Yoohyeon’s heart pounded and before she knew it, the two of them were kissing ever so softly. “I look forward to doing that again.” Yubin gave a slight nod. Yoohyeon was in shock, but pulled her in for another kiss without thinking. 

Soon enough, they were making out in the freezing cold, right outside Yoohyeon’s front door. Yubin’s mouth was covered in strawberry scented lip gloss and her cheeks looked like they  _ were  _ strawberries. Yoohyeon couldn't tell if she was flustered or if she was just cold.

“I'm sorry about the…” Yoohyeon gestured to the makeup on Yubin's lips. She shook her head.

“Don’t worry. I think it’s hot.” Once again, so casually, yet so confidently. The pair said their goodbyes as much as they didn’t want to and Yoohyeon stepped through the door with a big smile plastered over her face. She was so, so happy, she could die. Maybe it was okay that Dami was dead, she had Yubin now…  _ Yubin _ ...

“She really does look like Dami!” Gahyeon exclaimed, revealing that she’d been watching them for a little while.

“You were watching?! Pervert!”

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason i like this au so there might be more (-:


End file.
